


Opposites Attract

by DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, High School, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Sarcasm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw/pseuds/DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw
Summary: So basically Will is on his mortal High Schools Basketball team and Nico supports him at every game.Only that nobody knows Nico belongs to Will and they are all wondering who the hell that emo kid is that doesn't go to their school but shows up at every game.Until a few jerks are rude to Nico and they all find out. They also find out that messing with Nico is stupid.Just a really short sweet one-shot I wrote while procrastinating my bigger story tbh(I might write a second part if this gets positive responses)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 21
Kudos: 411





	Opposites Attract

It was a wonderful and sunny day, dozens of students bristled by trying to find their friends and chatting animatedly amongst one another. 

Nico felt terribly out of place. He sighed and pushed his way through the masses, sticking to the shadows as well as he could. The basketball court was still empty, the game wouldn't begin for another 20 minutes and Nico had hoped to see Will beforehand.

This was the sixth game Nico was watching this season and he'd never get tired of supporting his boyfriend. Despite the crowds of students he didn't know, the insufferably hot weather and Highschool atmosphere. 

He loved Will. Seeing him win game after game with the sun gleaming in his hair and a bright beam on his face made Nico forget everything else. And after every game, Will would insist that Nico was his good luck charm and that he had to be at the next game for him to win again.

It was corny but Nico would do anything to see Will smile, even go to a billion high school basketball games. 

Someone ran into him and Nico was about to turn around to see who was stupid enough to do that when another guy ran into him. The second one was clearly on purpose. 

The two guys in their football jackets and Chad-hairstyles high-fived in front of him. One of them turned around, "you're at the wrong school, punk!" He scoffed.

He should just let these worthless mortals go and enjoy the day. But when had he ever done what he was supposed to? "Come back and say that to my face," he growled. He didn't go to Tartarus and back for this shit.

The two stopped dead in their tracks, other students had heard him and were gaping openly. Nico smirked, they couldn't ignore him without looking like chickens. Nor could they fight him without looking like chickens. They had lost, either way, only that turning back around and leaving would be less embarrassing.

Of course, they weren't that smart. Nobody wearing a football jacket to a basketball game would be, he mused. 

One of the guys seized him up, "I've seen you around before you little creep. You only show up for the basketball games, you don't even go here." He advanced on Nico.

He barely bothered to raise an eyebrow at him, "last I checked anyone can watch the games if they have a ticket," he mocked.

Chad #1 growled, "the tickets are only sold in the school for a reason. Nobody here knows you. Leave our Campus and nobody gets hurt."

Chad#2 had yet to say something other than "yeah," after each sentence from his buddy. 

Nico sighed, this was getting too stupid for his liking, "look, I happen to know someone on the team. Not that it's any of your business. Just piss off."

The guy stepped even closed, "yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, "you know one of the most popular guys in our school. Get lost freak," he gripped Nico's collar.

That was one inch too close, he decided. With one smooth movement, he pushed the guy away and turned him around, police-style. "Leave me alone," he insisted on last time, "or you will be in a lot of pain," then he let go.

Nico took a step back, which left him standing between the two. A circle of students had formed around them.

Too late Nico realized that the guy didn't have the necessary brain cells to back down from a fight. Threatening him had the same effect as waving a red flag in front of a bull.

This time he and his buddy attacked at the same time. Even better, thought Nico. He sidestepped them, thank training for his reflexes, and jerked them against each other with the force they had wanted to use on him. All he had to do was grip their arms, steer them slightly of course and turn away. 

A second later to football idiot shaped lumps were sitting on the floor across from each other like two toddlers on a playground. They both had a hand pressed against the impact point on their respective head. Nico scoffed and adjusted his jacket a little, they'd be fine but hopefully, it had taught them some manners.

Turning around he was about to leave when he saw Will push past the people in his direction. His heart leaped like it always did when he unexpectedly saw his boyfriend.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over the place. Can't begin the game without my good luck charm," Will grinned. 

Nico beamed right back, "sorry I'm late, sunshine." At this point, he had almost forgotten the two idiots in the corner. 

Other kids at Camp liked to joke that he never smiled but that wasn't true, they had just never seen him with Will. Sometimes it almost annoyed him how Will could make him go all soft but really he was grateful.

Will pulled him so close that he could see the specks of gold in his blue eyes. He promptly slung his arms around Will's neck and silently dared him to come even closer.

For a long time, his life had been made up out of nothing but darkness. Will really was his sunshine, he thought.

They still had an audience but now the students were gossiping shamelessly. Will was kind of a celebrity at his school and Nico supposed seeing them together didn't fit the picture they had of him.

If they already had an audience, why not give them something to gape at? He thought. Will seemed to agree, he slowly leaned in and Nico felt electrified with anticipation.

What did this straight-A, star basketball player, most attractive guy in school, want with a random, emo looking guy nobody knew? Nico didn't know either but he sure enjoyed it. Perhaps it was true that opposites attract.

Closing the gap between them, Will finally kissed him. For the moment nobody existed but them. Will pulled him closer and Nico buried a hand in his boyfriend's hair. There were just Wills soft lips moving against his own, nothing else mattered.

Breathlessly they pulled apart and the noise he had previously drowned out started coming back to him. He heard a few gasps and a small group of students seemed to be cheering. Nico's face flushed, usually, he wasn't all about public displays of affection.

Will's smile made more than up for it though, he beamed brightly, "now I know for sure that I'll win this game," he joked and pressed another short kiss to Nico's lips.

"But you really have to tell me what you did with them," said Will with a glance over his shoulder at the dumbstruck football players still sitting on the floor.

Nico snorted, "they had it coming."

The football jerks were finally getting up, Chad#1 staggered a little, they both stared at them with wide eyes. "You," he pointed at Nico, "and him?" He grimaced. "I- I don't get it," he looked utterly defeated.

Will stared down at him coldly, "with your given IQ of cornbread, you should be used to 'not getting' things." 

Just then one of Will's teammates stepped out of the crowd and came up behind them. He was a tall guy with dark skin and kind eyes, he firmly placed his left hand on Will's shoulder.

"So he is this famous boyfriend of yours that you will never shut up about. You should have mentioned he was a Ninja," said the guy good-naturedly. Then he extended his hand for Nico to shake, "its nice to finally meet you, I'm Matt by the way."

Once he got over his surprise Nico smiled and accepted the handshake. All he could think was that Will told his friends about him and it made his heart warm. He glanced over and saw that Will was furiously blushing. "So you talk about me?" He teased.

Matt joined in, "oh yeah, as I said, he won't shut up. I can give you all the details if you two come out with the rest of the team after the game," he promised and Nico found himself agreeing.

Usually, it was just him and Will after the games but how could he turn down such a tempting offer. He smirked mischievously, this could prove to be interesting.

Will next to him was cursing the gods for letting Nico and Matt meet. They chuckled about it as the three of them made their way toward the pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it and if you'd like to read a second part!
> 
> (Just pls note that English isn't my first language, so sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes!)


End file.
